1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new antibiotic complex and to its production, recovery and separation into two bioactive components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various aminoglycoside antiobiotics such as kanamycin, gentamicin, streptomycin, neomycin, tobramycin, amikacin and paromomycin are known in the art. There exists a need, however, for additional new broad-spectrum antibiotics, particularly those having activity against aminoglycoside-resistant organisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,167 discloses the antibiotics BM-123.gamma..sub.1 and BM-123.gamma..sub.2 having the structures ##STR1##